Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications call switching and transport and, more particularly, for connecting a database having call information to a call processor.
Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs. The broadband systems use call signaling to determine call routing and processing.
During the call routing and call connection process, switches and other communication devices obtain information for call routing and processing from service control points (SCPs). These SCPs typically contain information, such as for N00 routing and local number portability (LNP). The switches and communication devices have to send messages to the SCPs, and the information is returned to the switch or communication device in a message. Typically, the messages are formatted as transaction capabilities application part (TCAP) queries and responses.
However, for a call sometimes several instances of transmitting the messages back and forth between the switch and the SCP occur. This increases the time in which a call can be connected. Thus, there is a need to connect calls and obtain information at an increased rate and efficiency.
The present invention comprises a system for processing a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a signaling processor adapted to receive the call signaling and to process the call signaling to select a connection for the user communications and to transmit a control message that is not a transaction capabilities application part message requesting information for use in processing the call signaling. A local service control point is adapted to receive the control message, to process the control message to obtain response information, and to provide a response message with the response information to the signaling processor.
The present invention further comprises a system for processing a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a signaling processor adapted to receive the call signaling and to process the call signaling to select a connection for the user communications and to transmit a control message requesting information for use in processing the call signaling. A local service control point is connected to the signaling processor in a single computer architecture and is adapted to receive the control message, to process the control message to obtain response information, and to provide a response message with the response information to the signaling processor.
The present invention further is directed to a system for processing a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a signaling interface that is adapted to receive and process the call signaling to determine call information elements and to transmit the call information elements. A call processor is adapted to receive the call information elements from the signaling interface, to process the call information elements to determine a connection for the user communications and to transmit a control message that is not a transaction capabilities application part message requesting information for use in processing the call signaling. A local service control point is adapted to receive the control message, to process the control message to obtain response information, and to provide a response message with the response information to the signaling processor.
Still further, the present invention is directed to a system for processing a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a signaling interface that is adapted to receive and process the call signaling to determine call information elements and to transmit the call information elements. A call processor is adapted to receive the call information elements from the signaling interface, to process the call information elements to determine a connection for the user communications and to transmit a control message that is not a transaction capabilities application part message requesting information for use in processing the call signaling. A local service control point is connected to the signaling processor in a single computer architecture and is adapted to receive the control message, to process the control message to obtain response information, and to provide a response message with the response information to the signaling processor.
Further yet, the present invention is directed to a method for processing a call having call signaling and user communications. The method comprises receiving and processing the call signaling in a signaling processor to determine a connection for the user communications. A request for information for use in processing the call signaling is transmitted to a local service control point in a control message that is not a transaction capabilities application part query message. The method further comprises receiving and processing the control message to obtain response information. The response information is provided in a response message that is not a transaction capabilities application part response message.